Macet!
by Azusa TheBadGirl
Summary: Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk menghibur dirinya ditengah kemacetan yang membosankan bersama sang kekasih? A BIT LIME/LEMON! Fic Rate M pertama fujo!


AN: Hueeeeeeeee Fujo terharu , gak nyangka ada yang baca fic abal Fujo!*nangis terharu*

Bales ripiu yang gak login di "Picture" dulu

Nhia Chayang : Makasih ripiu ya^^ . iya neh gak tau haru nulis apa lagi, jadi pendek banget!

Peace Smile : Makasih ripiunya^^ . Gak usah panggil senpai, fujo juga orang baru^^

Fujo lagi semangat karena ada yang ripiu fic Fujo, jadi bikin lagi neeeh!

Ritsu~ ni fic rate M pesenan mu, Ga tau deh pentes di M atau gak!

**WARNING: Sho-ai, EYD yang tidak baik dan benar, Garing, Gaje,Pendek, A bit Lime/Lemon, Typo**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Disclaimer: Laki-laki kejam yang membuat Sasuke jadi jahat, dan membuat Naruto menderita!*ngelirik sebel Masashi kishimoto*

Sasuke dan Naruto 24 tahun

**MACET!**

**XXXX**

TIIIIIIIN...! TIN! TIN! TIIIIIIIIIN..!

Suara klakson saling bersahut-sahutan ditengah kemacetan yang memang sering terjadi di Konoha apalagi saat libur panjang pra tahun baru seperti ini.

Orang-orang bersama keluarga, karabat dekat, bahkan pasangan kekasih berpikiran sama untuk berlibur disalah satu vila di gunung Hokage untuk menyaksikan pesta kembang api yang memang diadakan tiap tahun disana.

Pasangan kekasih Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke pun berpikiran sama. Ralat, bukan Naruto dan Sasuke yang berpikiran sama, tapi hanya Naruto yang berpikiran untuk berlibur ke gunung Hokage sedangkan Sasuke hanya menuruti paksaan sang kekasih .Sasuke tampak mendengus sejak tadi sesekali ikut mnekan klakson seperti pengendara yang lainnya . Karena sejak satu jam yang lalu mobil Porche biru milik Sasuke yang mereka tumpangi tidak bergerak sedikit pun.

" Menyebalkan! " Sasuke mengeluh untuk kesekian kalinya.

"sudahlah Sasuke, kau mengeluh terus juga takkan ada pengaruhnya," Naruto mencoba menenangkan kekasihnya yang benar-benar bad mood.

" Ini salahmu, Dobe! Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke gunung Hokage hanya untuk melihat kembang api? Dari apartemen kita juga sudah kelihatan!" Sasuke kembali memprotes memang tidak meyetujui saran Naruto karena pasti di gunung Hokage akan ramai sekali. Dia benci keramaian. Ditambah kemacetan yang seperti ini, benar-benar menyebalkan!

" Huh, Teme! Tidak asik kalau melihatnya daru apartemen kita! Kurang jelas tahu!"

" Kau saja yang rabun!"

" Enak saja!"

Sasuke tidak membalas lagi, mobil menjadi hening. Kontras dengan diluar mobil mereka.

" Membosankan!" Sasuke mengeluh lagi

" Kau harus menghiburku,Dobe!" Sasuke melirik Naruto sinis.

" Hah? Menghibur apa? Kalau kau bosan,nyalakan saja radio itu!" Ujar Naruto polos.

" Ah, ide bagus Dobe. Suara mu pasti cukup menghibur sekaligus bisa menjadi hukuman untuk mu karena sudah membuat ku bosan seperti ini ," Sasuke menyerigai mesum kearah Naruto.

" Apa maksudmu sas-Akh! Apa-apaan kau!" Naruto berteriak dan menepis kasar tangan Sasuke yang dengan nakal meremas 'adik' Naruto dibalik celana jeans birunya.

"Ck! Diamlah Dobe, terima saja hukumanmu. Hibur aku dengan suara mu yang menawan itu,"

Sasuke memegang erat kedua tangan Naruto dan mengikat nya dengan tali yang entah dari mana didapatnya. Lalu tangan naruto dibawa ke belakang sandaran kepala jok mobil itu.

" Sa...Sasuke! Ja..ngan! akh!" Naruto kembali mendesah saat sasuke kembali ngerakkan tanngannya untuk meremas-remas 'adik' Naruto dari balik celananya.

" Engh...Sa..sasu..ke! Akh! Desahan Naruto makin parah saat sasuke makin gencar meremas 'itu'nya.

Miliknya pun mulai menegang. Perlahan Sasuke membuka kancing dan resleting celana Naruto dan mengeluarkan 'itu'Naruto dari tempatnya. Dielusnya kepala 'itu' Naruto yang memerah perlahan. Dikocoknya dengan cepat membuat Naruto menggeliat-geliat dan mendesah hebat.

" Akh..akh... aaaaah ..Sasuke..Engh!Aaaakh !"

Suara desahan Naruto teredam oleh suara klakson mobil lain jadi tak perlu takut ketehuan.

Sasuke mengocoknya makin cepat membuat Naruto hampir klimaks, tapi saat akan keluar Sasuke malah menutup lubang di'itu'nya dengan jarinya.

" Aaaaaaakh! Apa-apaan kau, Teme!" Teriak Naruto frustasi.

Sasuke menyerigai menyebalkan.

" Bukankah sudah kubilang ini hukuman, Dobe,"

Sasuke terus mengocok sambil tetap menutup 'lubangnya'.

" Aaaaaaakh sakiiiiiiiiit, Teme! Cepat lepas! Ku mohon!"

Sasuke malah terkekeh melihat kekasihnya menderita. Tampaknya ia benar-benar menikmati ekspresi naruto yang mengiba-iba seperti itu.

Dia lalu menundukkan wajahnya keselangkangan Naruto dan kemudian memasukan 'itu' Naruto kedalam mulutnya.

Lalu menhisapnya penuh nafsu.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakh! Sasuke!" Nruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi memuntahkan semua sastinya kedalam mulut Sasuke yang kemudian di nelan dengan rakus oleh Sasuke.

" Hmmm, enak Dobe. Tapi kita belum selesai , aku juga butuh 'pelepasan' rasa bosan ini," Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sambil menyerigai mesum

" Hah..hah..Hh..Hh.." Naruto tampak kelelahan, ia melerik 'rudal' Sasuke yang sudah tegang karena mendengar desahannya sejak tadi. Ia bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan sasuke padanya beberapa saat lagi.

" Teme Mesuuuuuuuuuuuuuumm!"

**FIN**

AN: yah segini dulu! Fujo lum berani bikin yang bener-bener Lemon aseeeem!

Kurang hot kah? Kurang panjang kah?

Reader: iyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Fujo juga ngerasa gitu! Gak tau deh ini pantes di rate M atau gak! Ini Lemon gak siiiiiiiiiiiihh?

Mohon maaf kalau ada banyak typo.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat di tunggu oleh fujo.

Untuk flamer, silahkan kalau mau asal memberi alasan yang jelas dan sopan. **Dilarang keras menghina pair kesayangan fujo! ** Kalau nekat bakal fujo bakar!-halah-

Ripiu please~~^^ 


End file.
